Gundam SEED INDEPENDENCE Mode 02
by junetrish024
Summary: With the capture of Soyala and Anila, the crew of the Three Ships Alliance learned a horrible and sad truth...


Mode 02:  
Tears 

.:Intro Song:.  
"Fly Away" by Nami Tamaki 

Soyala and Anila were brought to the interrogation room. There, 2nd Officer Meyrin, Capt. Murrue and Mu were questioning the two as Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, Dearka, Yzak looked on...

Meyrin: Soyala and Anila... Interesting... Both have no records on ZAFT or the Earth Alliance... Alright, who do you work for?  
Anila: You need not to know b!  
Meyrin: Hmm... Very stubborn...

Meyrin walked over and hit Anila which caused his mouth to bleed...

Yzak: Tell us losers! Who do you work for?  
Dearka: Spitit up so we can rest!  
Mu: We don't have to torture them, do we?  
Dearka: Pops...  
Mu: How many time do I have to tell you, I don't want to be refered as pops!  
Dearka: Alright! Cool already!  
Cagali: Stop it guys.  
Athrun: We don't want to hurt you.  
Kira: Please just tell us.  
Lacus: A-Anila...

Lacus went to wipe the blood off Anila's mouth. Soyala saw this. He doesn't want his cousin to be hurt. He doesn't want his cousin to be hit. Last resort... Soyala decided...

Meyrin: This is hard... Hnn... Let's leave th-  
Soyala: SINS  
Anila: So-  
Soyala: I don't have a choice...  
Anila: Soyala...  
Soyala: I'm sorry...  
Meyrin: SINS?  
Sai: Haven't heard of them...  
Soyala: Sodinian INjustice victims... It's a group created after the Sodinian Tragedy where millions died and thousands of innocent children died due to starvation and disease. Half of them are just babies. It's you people who should be blamed for that!  
Murrue: What!  
Mu: Why you...!  
Soyala: Hit me if you want but it doesn't change anything... You people... ZAFT, ORB, Earth Alliance all of you! YOU BROUGHT A WAR IN OUR DOOR STEP WHICH COSTED MILLIONS OF INNOCENT BLOOD! YOU MADE US THE 'UNLUCKY ONES'!  
Lacus: Unlucky ones? I don't understand... You should be lucky to be a--   
Soyala: YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND IT CLYNE! WE ARE THE 'UNLUCKY ONES'! THE ONES WHO WILLL CARRY THE SIGHT OF THE DEATH OF OUR LOVED ONES! THE DEATH OF MY WIFE AND MY ONLY ANGEL! NOW DO YOU GET THAT! YOU KNOW NOW YOU MISERABLE GROUP OF PATHETIC HERO-WANNABES!  
Anila: Soyala...  
Soyala: My wife... my daughter... my neice... my friends... all gone... ALL GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!

Tears fell down Soyala's and Anila's eyes. The angry mob of the Archangel soon changed upon knowing Soyala and Anila's cause... Athrun cried when he remembered the Junius Seven Tragedy... He DID blamed everyone does he? Cagalli, she was crying also when she stumbled on the memory of her father and friends. Kira cried when he remembered Fllay and his promise of protecting her... Dearka and Yzak still can't get Nicol and Miguels deaths... What they were doing proves that despite their valiant efforts of bringing peace, they still have to kill. 

Athrun: i thought I had the most horrible event experienced but now... here are two souls who surpasses my pains... Soyala and Anila...  
Meyrin: I...I... never thought it was this... I... I am sorry Soyala, Anila...

The interrogation ended with one thing clear... The Archangel still is a demon inside... They're cause were great but they still have to kill to atleast step forward for it...

That evening, Miriallia, Cagalli and Lacus decided to roam around the ship. They wanted atleast get their minds off the rigorous interrogation... The Archangel is back to working status except the mood...

The three reached the cells... They saw Anila, like he is loosing grip of reality, talking by himself... The food wasn't even touched and had been cold... At the next cell is a crying Soyala... He is holding something while crying... He crumpled it and threw it away... The food wasn't also touched... Cagalli catched the thing and uncrumpled it to see a picture of a young 20-something woman holding a baby... 

Cagalli: Soyala...

Upon hearing her voice, Soyala turned to see Cagalli holding the picture... He wiped his tears...

Soyala: You! Give me back that!  
Cagalli: Huh!  
Soyala: Give it back! you murderers don't know how precious they are to me and you took them away from me!  
Cagalli: Stop living in the past and start living for the future!  
Soyala: Huh!  
Cagalli: Past is past... We can't go back to what is gone!  
Soyala: Oh! You have the guts now to say that! Well... maybe those of who you loved doesn't even come close to being as precious to you as your life!

Cagalli, out of her temper, got to Soyala and spanked him... Soyala was surprised by her action... Yelling, Cagalli was trying to follow up her hit to Soyala with a punch when Soyala catched her hand... 

Cagalli: You don't know how much I've lost! My family, my friends... All were gone in just one blink of an eye... I may not share the same suffering you have had but I am still like you who treasured those who I had lost and mourned for them!

Soyala was shock to hear what Cagalli said... Indeed it was true... 

Soyala: I... I... I apologize...

Soyala wiped Cagalli's tears... Miriallia comforted Cagalli...

Miriallia: All of us in this ship lost someone special in our lives... 

Miriallia told Soyala as she was remembering Tolle...  
Soyala then toned down as he was floating helplessly... Trying to collect himself... By then Kira and Athrun came...

Athrun: Cagalli!

Athrun ran to Cagalli...  
Kira saw this and got out of temper... He saw Soyala and tried attacking him but Lacus prevented him...

Lacus: Kira... Soyala is just like anybody else... A victim of senseless wars...  
Kira: Lac--us...

Kira then looked on Soyala and saw that he was hurt... Murrue came with Meyrin when they came over to the scene... Meyrin catched the picture...

Meyrin: What a beautiful lady she is...

Soyala was able to collect himself by the time and spoke...

Soyala: Let's go somewhere else...  
Murrue: Huh?  
Soyala: I'll tell you somethings... But first, I want to go away from here... From Anila...

They all floated to the bridge of the Archangel as Dearka, Yzak, Mu and Meia, a new lady who took Fllay's position, were in the bridge to look on...  
Soyala then asked for the picture from Meyrin...

Meia: who's the beautiful lady? And what a cute child...  
Soyala: Thanks...  
Meia: I-- I'm sorry.  
Soyala: My name is Soyala Aosaka, 18 1/2 years of age, A Sodinian. The beautiful lady is my wife... Maya Aosaka, 18. We had a daughter... Our only child... Marnina Aosaka... She's just a half month old... We lived like normal people... Until that day came... There was supposed to be a fourth ship. My wife was this close to safety... This close... But in a matter of seconds, my nightmare began... The colony was hit by a beam projectile that triggered its destruction. The ship was about to leave but the blast caught it. I, then lived at the Musica with my daughter... But she too died... She died of Malaria type-Z. Maybe I am weird, smiling and laughing at times, but it has made me a habit to... Forget about Maya and Marnina...  
Kira: I-I'm sorry...  
Meyrin: What about Anila?  
Soyala: Anila Marsill. Seventeen, also a Sodininan. He's my cousin and is the son of the rich tycoon in the colony. His wife, Jeonah, 17, was the only girl he fell in love with... Coincidentally, she is the daughter of a rich tycoon too... Anila's and Jeonah's father's were strict rivals in our business world... Anila choose to stay with Jeonah over the comfort. He disobeyed his parents and ran away with Jeonah... Jeonah was 9 months pregnant and was about to give birth when the tragedy came... Much like Maya, she was aboard the fourth ship. But as you know, the fourth ship didn't make it. The incident gave him once a mental breakdown.  
Murrue: We understand you and your motive of revenge but why us?  
Soyala: BECAUSE YOU PEOPLE BROUGHT THE WAR INTO OUR DOORS!  
Meia: Soyala...  
Soyala: With my wife and my daughter gone, it seems that my will to live had gone away...  
Lacus: Everything in our lives happen for a reason...  
Soyala: Whatever that reason is, it will never bring back my life.

Soyala then floated away... They were left there... The guards then guided Soyala back to his cell... Kira and Athrun was shock at what Soyala said... His words hit close to Athrun and the other coordinators who lost their loved ones in the Bloody Valentine Tragedy... Guilt and silence wer evident again... 

.:End Song:.  
"Promised Land" by Nami Tamaki


End file.
